User blog:RailroadGuy27/Thirty Days and Seven Seas game thread number 1
Ahoy mataeys are you ready to go through an adventure of the high seas, well this is the game thread for you based off the game from the Clarence episode, Breehn Ho, this game will be open for four users to play this game of adventure, here are the rules: Commentate rules To play the game all you need is to say you do is comment on this thread, but it's open to only the first 4 users to sign up, you can leave the game anytime, but if do, you cannot join back in, and only me, the adventure master, and the 4 pirate players can comment on here, however, non playing user can commetnate on the action, by replying to that action, and here replys don't count as actions Choose Yer Character Before the game starts, you have to "Choose Yer Character", each character has a class, in the game there are 4 classes, only one player can be that class, and you can design your character's looks, traits, and name, however you like as long it's represents your class and it's age appropeate, and each class has 5 different items, which are basically what you can do in the game, the only limit is your imagination, and actions are detemined by double dice rolls: *'1-3 '''means it's really bad *'4-6''' means it's moderly bad *'7-9 '''means it's moderly good *& '''10-12 '''means it's really good , Here are the 4 classes: *'Captain': the commander of the crew **''Fencing Saber **''Parrot'' **''Hook Rope'' **''Pistol'' **''Coats'' *''Gunner': the commander of the weapons **''Cannon **''Rifle'' **''Barrels of Gunpowder'' **''Blacksmith Equipment'' **''Bottle of Rum'' *Swordsman': the commander of the ship **''Blade Saber'' **''Knife'' **''Steering Controls'' **''Lifeboat'' **''Telescope'' *''Firstmate': the commander of health **''Frying Pan **''Handyman Tools'' **''Bandiges'' **''Meat'' **''Lemon'' ''Set Sail''' the goal of the game is to reach 40 spaces to the end of the sea, destroy the Kracken, and win the treasue, here's the procedure of the game''''': #I'll roll the double dice #you'll move that amount of spaces rolled from the dice #I'll draw a situation card, which is basically what happens in the game (I'm going to use a basic card deck as the situation cards and use effects based on what card it is, I'll explain that later) #Depending on the situation, the pirates do whatever they need to do for the situation #Rense & Repeat Now, like I said I'm going to use a basic card deck for the situation cards, the number on the card represents the situation, and the suit represents the weather that situation has here, are the four weather situations: *'Diamonds': Hot & Sunny *'Hearts': Cloudy and Rainy *'Spades': Cold & Icy *'Clubs': Windy & Breezy and here are the different situations: *'Ace-Five': Clear skies, move ahead *'Six-Seven': Emergency, Diamonds mean that Your Crew is getting Scurvy, Clubs means there's a broken sail, Hearts mean there's a broken wheel, and Spades means a Chilling cold front is coming *'Eight-Nine': a Person is over stranded on the sea *'Ten': A Massive Storm comes out *'Jack, Queen, & King': a gang of muraders attacks your ship *'Joker': Go Straight to the Kracken Dealing with Sharks When you are thrown overboard into the sea, sharks will storm around you for 3 turns, if you don't get back on the ship in 3 turns, the sharks will eat you, and you'll die Dealing with the Death of Your Fellow Crew Memebers deaths can happen in this game, you can be killed by sharks, muarders, the Kracken, even the stranded passenger might secretly be a killer , when all pirates are dead, then the game is over, and the pirates lose when your party members die, you move on to the rest of the game without him/her, and the crew decides who gets to manage the items, position, and tasks from the dead person's class (and in the board game version you don't share the treasure with no dead man) however, if the captain gets killed and there still other pirates there, the fellow pirates decide who gets to be the new captain, and if they can't decide themselves, if there's 3 pirates left, then we put it to vote (but you can't vote for yourself, and if there's a tie, the Adventure Master himself, which is me, will pick who'll get to be captain), and there's 2 pirates left, then both pirates will choose ethier odds or evens, and we roll the dice, and depending on what that number is, it will decide the captain Facing the Kracken When you reach the end of the game, you have to face the Kracken, each pirate a chance to react before it can attack, now the way he attacks is that I'll roll the double dice 3 times, if at any of those times it lands on 1, 2, 3, or 4, then the pirates lose the game, and if doesn't happen then the pirates have another shot at action, and it keeps going on and on like that until someone wins Okay, now that we got the rules down let's get started, all you need to choose a class, be first one to get that class, and create your own character to sign up *'Captain': JBWika9000 aka *'Gunner': *'Swordsman': Pingy Aniamatronic aka "Foxy the Pirate Fox" *'Firstmate: ' '''So join in on the adventure now, and remember, '''HAVE FUN!!!!!!!!! Edit: I just want to let you know that the game thread has been moved to the Fun & Games board of this wiki, since that'll give more attention since it's on the wikapage of the episode that the game was based on, here's the link The Game is Right Here Category:Blog posts